


【铁虫】被饲养的人鱼先生

by A2019



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:21:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22680898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A2019/pseuds/A2019
Relationships: Tony Stark/Peter Parker
Kudos: 33





	【铁虫】被饲养的人鱼先生

彼得第一次见到人鱼先生的时候，他还是个浮游在大海洋里满头海草的怪物，现在为了讲卫生，他不得不把他长长的深棕色头发剪掉，把络腮胡子清理干净。当他那深色的犹如海底宝石的双眼第一次露在外面，小科学家惊呆了，他用放大镜观察了三遍才确定那是个和人类差不多的晶状体。然后是洗脸和身体，他用自己的沐浴液把他身上绿色的苔藓都洗掉了，连耳洞里都用酒精棉精心打理过，过程中这只不明身份的人鱼非常的安静和温和，只是眼睛围着人类转来转去，只有在唇上的胡子将要被刮掉的时候表示了一下抗议，他有力的尾巴用力的拍了一下水面，彼得白色的工作服一下子完全湿透了，他抹掉了脸上的洗澡水，湿漉漉的睫毛无辜地垂下来，任劳任怨地开始给人鱼先生搓泡泡，直到连尾巴都搓洗了一遍，再用浴头冲洗干净。  
接下来他开始量尺寸，由于人鱼先生双手是锁住的，他很轻松地量了臂长和胸围，轮到腰围的时候，他观察了许久人鱼的反应，这才迅速地环抱住他的腰结束了测量，彼得拍着胸脯后怕，他见过那一嘴锋利的牙齿，咬碎了这艘船上好几个军人呢。最难的是尾长，人鱼通常是不会在人类面前完全舒展开尾巴的，这个动作太危险了，他一碰到尾部的尾鳍就被狠狠地拍了一脸，男孩赶忙道歉，并安抚地拍着人鱼的鳞片，大片的鱼鳞锋利的仿佛钢铁造成的铠甲。他像安抚家里的小狗一样围着人鱼先生转来转去，絮絮叨叨地自顾自说着一些话，本来这场冒险般的科研行动是轮不到他的，可是他的导师在出发的前一晚心脏病突发去世了，他只好匆匆打包随着这艘大船孤独的在海上漂泊，直到好不容易发现了目标，为了捕捉到这条珍贵的人鱼，他们付出了极大的代价，随行的科研人员死的死伤的伤，船长只好把这个重要的任务交给了他。  
“你有名字吗？我叫彼得，你放心，我不会伤害你的，我可以测一下尾巴吗？”彼得喜欢动物，一直很受宠物们的欢迎，他白皙稚嫩的容颜和纤细的身躯看起来毫无攻击力，他咬着嘴唇认真思考了好久，在快要放弃的时候，人鱼终于动了，似乎是不经意地挺直了尾巴，随着哗啦的水声，整个深色的尾巴伸到了浴缸外，彼得迅速地拿出电子测距仪，这条力量十足的尾巴足足有近两米。  
在用设施把人鱼先生送回换好新水的鱼缸之后，男孩终于松了口气，他用浴缸里残留的鳞片检测了一番，发现人鱼先生大概有四十多岁了，是一位比自己大得多的成熟男士，彼得决定称呼他先生。他把所有的数据都罗列一番，然后传给了船上的老板，但是并没有获得回复。  
第二天，老板带着工作人员来了，他发了很大的火，声称彼得的研究一无所获，对他一点用都没有，但是他目前又实在是找不出另外一个人来接手这个工作，他要彼得二十四小时监测人鱼的所有动静，彼得只好搬着行李睡在了研究室，连同被防止逃跑的人鱼先生一起牢牢地关在了里面。  
夜里的时候，鱼缸里的人鱼泛着皎洁的银光，他的双眼和鳞片发着幽深的像深海一样神秘的光，他游动起来十分的从容有力，像身披钢铁的国王。彼得不由得看的痴迷，手上的记录本掉下来才反应过来。这是多么美丽奇妙的生物，散发着自然界雄性的生命力，可以让每一个生物学家都激动起来。  
一连一个星期，彼得都忙于研究人鱼的血清和骨骼，老板只是在电脑上回复他一些，饭菜也是放在研究室的窗口上，没有别人交流的孤独折磨着他，幸好还有人鱼先生，他不停地和他聊天，虽然不知道他是否听得懂，但是帮助很大，每当人鱼先生做出一点反应，他都激动地睡不着，他要定时帮助人鱼吃东西清洁他身上的污垢。他的笔记越来越厚，记录的每一天每一个小时人鱼先生的动态，除了观察他就是研究他，彼得越来越觉得他饲养了一个大型的宠物，他觉得他已经赢得了人鱼先生的信任，成为了他的朋友，这令他开心不已。  
枯燥的研究持续了两个星期，一天夜里，彼得突然被奇怪的叫声吵醒，是人鱼的声音，但是和平时差了很多，他看到人鱼先生狂乱地在玻璃鱼缸游个不停，奋力地拍打着玻璃壁，几欲震碎，立刻冲上去看情况。  
“先生，你怎么了？”彼得拍打着玻璃壁，看到人鱼的眼睛已经变得深红，他尖利的牙齿漏了出来，狠狠地撞击在了他面前的玻璃上。男孩吓了一跳，试图联系船上的守卫，却只听见一阵忙音。  
“你冷静一点，先生。”彼得操作实验台往鱼缸中填充镇静剂，却晚了一步，厚重的玻璃被撞碎了，他觉得眼前一花，被一个巨大的躯体压在了湿漉漉的地板上。阴冷潮湿的感觉钳住了他，他被巨大的有力的尾巴卷了起来，动弹不得，薄薄的实验服和内衫都湿透了，被锋利的鱼鳞蹭着，泛起了毛边，男孩畏惧地望着人鱼的眼睛，人鱼呼吸紊乱，瞳孔深红放大，异样的暴躁和激动提示他，这可能是人鱼的独特的发情期到了。彼得感觉到下肢被磨蹭，不禁一阵脸红。  
“先生，冷静一下，放开我，我可以...啊...”彼得安抚的话被突然的舔弄打断，人鱼的双手已经挣脱了锁链，他环住男孩的身体，牢牢地夹在尾巴和臂膀之间，冰凉粗糙的舌头舔着男孩的嘴唇，尖利的牙齿微一用力，彼得的双唇就因为痛楚松开来，陌生的蛇一样的舌头进入人类的口腔，绕着男孩的小舌头打转，彼得惊恐地睁大双眼，眼泪一下子涌了下来，被陌生的另一个物种的舌头舔弄的诡异快感令他不停地颤栗，海水和鱼类的腥味让他一阵阵反胃，仿佛那个东西要伸到他的胃里。  
被放开的时候，男孩已经缺氧了，他感到喉咙一松，开始大口大口地呼吸和咳嗽，然而人鱼并没有放过他，他舔着他的耳垂和颈部，利齿滑动在他的皮肤上，随时都能把他撕裂。可怜的人类只能哭着说不要，却根本没有力气反抗，他的衣服被牙齿撕碎，被动物的舌头舔弄的奇怪感觉令他恐慌，身体却羞耻地慢慢激动发烫起来。他的鼻腔里都是鱼腥味，却并不觉得难闻，胸前的红樱被卷起来玩弄着，双手被对方的手背到身后锁住，他都能感觉到他手指间的蹼。  
“不要，嗯...啊...啊...救救我...”  
男孩呻吟着，感到自己的臀部赤裸着碰到对方的甲片，肌肉立刻大惊失色地颤栗起来，人鱼先生的另一只手抚摸着小洞周围的褶皱，尖利的指甲收了起来，冰凉的湿滑异常的手指钻了进去，彼得浑身一软，彻底倒在了他的胸膛上，只剩下呜咽和呻吟声，很快被刺中敏感点的快感令他叫了起来，陌生的被撑开的疼痛伴着快感一阵阵涌来。彼得看见他身下的甲片翻了起来，一条粗壮的如同小孩的手臂一样的阳具坚硬地挺了出来。  
彼得奋力地挣扎起来，却完全徒劳，他在一阵超越生理的剧痛中失去了童贞。  
等到他完全清醒过来，对方不知道动了几轮，他感觉有黏糊糊的液体从身体里涌出来，肚子完全被人鱼的阳具插的满胀起来，他手脚无力地骑在人鱼粗壮的尾巴上起起落落，那根巨大的东西也随着在他的身体里进进出出，“不要，不要...”彼得哭的厉害，痛楚过去，被一只人鱼奸淫的羞耻感令他恨不得晕过去，可是越是想到这点，他的身体就越是诚实地兴奋起来，他敏感地浑身泛着透明的粉红，如同一只被钉在纸板上的蝶。  
他越是哭叫，人鱼越是兴奋，男孩身体被鳞片摩擦出了伤痕，很快被操到两次高潮，阳具抽插的声音和尾巴拍打地面的声音交相呼应，人鱼终于在男孩第三次崩溃的哭叫里将粘稠的液体尽数释放在他的身体里。  
人鱼将彼得平放在地板上，低头亲了亲他的额头，随即拖着尾巴钻到了浴室的浴缸里。  
彼得神志不清地流着泪，肚子里涨的厉害，红白交加的液体在腿间流淌，直到浴室注水的声音停止了才慢慢回过神来，他爬起身来，他知道自己不得不去洗个澡，可是这里只有这一个浴室...

彼得联系老板，请求放自己出去，得到的却是冰冷冷的让他继续研究的回应，他没有钥匙，尝试了几次逃离都以失败告终。  
他不得不继续照顾人鱼，喂给他东西和清理他的身体，并用自己人类的身体安抚人鱼频繁的似乎永远不会过去的发情期。而他羞耻的发现，自己渐渐开始享受和人鱼的交媾，这是一个比任何一个人类都具有性优势的雄性人鱼，他饲养了人鱼先生，并成为了他征服的猎物。  
人鱼先生不止吃鱼类，也会吃人类的食物，事情通常发生在彼得坐在浴池旁喂食的时候，人鱼拿手拍开食物，尾巴摊在浴缸外，露出骄傲的阳具，男孩就会红着脸脱掉衣服，自己坐上去。彼得在一阵紧似一阵的羞耻中哭着高潮，直到人鱼放过他...

灿烂的阳光下，甲板上放着两个太阳伞，漂亮的躺椅下漏出两条宽大的银色尾巴。  
“你说，老大什么时候才能放弃这个无聊的游戏。”佩珀喝了一口西瓜汁，甜蜜令她好看的眼睛眯了起来。  
“不知道，可怜的小人类，都不知道我们能听懂他们的话。”  
“不止如此，我们的设备可比他们先进多了。”佩珀放出耳朵里芯片传来的声音，“嗨，托尼？周末愉快啊~”  
“今天还是准备酸黄瓜三明治，多放点黄瓜，真不知道这东西有什么好吃的，他有联系‘你们’吗？”  
“有。”佩珀放出了一段对话，是彼得和船老板的声音，只是老板的声音是用声波合成的。  
“他还是想回到人类社会？”  
“...恕我直言托尼，你应该让他知道我们是有思想的高级生物，否则人类都会被吓跑的，谁也不想跟条鱼过一辈子。”  
“我会考虑的。”  
（完）


End file.
